


六度人格（上）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 之前说的堍的单人篇来啦。剧情文风构造练习。伪。原著AU，显带斑隐斑带 双打tag。我流通俗心理学。*
Relationships: Madara &Obito, Obito &Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito &Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha madara, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship





	六度人格（上）

\----------------------------

带土突然从梦中惊醒，窗外已经天光大亮，闹钟在枕边又蹦又跳的响的嘹亮。

侧耳一听，闹钟中夹杂着砰砰敲门声。

“带土，带土，快走拉。今天水门老师要集合，去水之国有任务亚。没有忘记吧。

带土。带土，有没有起来？我进来啦”

“等一下等一下”

带土慌慌张张的应了一声。旋风一样在屋里一阵盘旋，换了衣服，多余的被子毯子家居服推进柜子里。

放不好的书磕齐了堆在桌角。

洗好的盘子碟子堆在架子上。

四周一转，看着还可以。

这才匆忙的抓起刃具包，开门。

希望他的同班已经在外边没有觉得等很久。

带土忽略了刃具包里奇异的轻飘飘的分量、染在衣角上的细微的血迹。

他匆匆的带上门跑出去，追上白发的男孩。

两个年轻人互相狠挖了对方几眼，推推挤挤的斗着嘴。

棕色头发的女孩读着门上写着的并非带土的字迹记录楞了片刻，随即把这个小小的不协调仍在脑后。

女孩子追上去一手一个拉着男孩们奔向村子的南门。

============================================

“是你的错”，一只手伸向带土的脸侧，轻轻的摩挲着他的脸颊。

"你没做好的事情，你看看。” 另一只手拉起带土的手臂，苍白的皮肤商印着大片大片泼散的血迹。

即使这样，你也没有救下你的爱。

“带土，你做不好任何事情，没有我的话。”

两只手轻轻捧起带土的面孔，带土的眼泪滚落在那双手上，划过没有保护的手背，没有依托的滚落坠地。

地上已有一层薄薄的水，轻轻的泛着涟漪，泪滴汇入水层里，激起一层波澜。水面缓缓地些微地晃动，拥抱着泪水中的悲戚，好像经年累月的哭泣积累下来的幽长的创痛抚摸安慰着新入的伤痛。

散开的水面上，层层波澜里显出2个模糊的身影。带土抱膝而坐，沮丧的埋首在双臂间。面前的人挟制着他的脸，让他微微抬头。

那人轻轻抚摸着带土微刺的头发，低头与他额头相抵。

面具的硬冷触在少年温软的额间。

半长的头发散开，一只虎皮斑纹的面具占满了少年人模糊的视野。

“不是我。”带土喃喃的絮叨着。

“我必须，我只能这样做。”

“可是我不想...他们...死了，我不得不.....”

“嘘嘘，” 面前的人微微拉开距离，一只手指轻轻的落在带土唇上，封住了他颠三倒四的重复的话语。

”你有我，我会保护你，我会帮助你。”

“交给我，我办好这一切，再交给你。那时候你再来就是新世界了。”

“别哭。交给我。睡一会，就过去了。”

“等月之眼实现，所有的时间都会回来。失去的东西都会重来。”

“睡一会。很快就过去了。”

面前的人高大可靠，畅怀披散着羽织。露出胸口一圈一圈渗着血痕的纱布绷带。带土无意识的依靠在这人的胸口上，绷带下透着淡淡的草药和血混合的气息，莫名的感到些许安心。

他的意识缓缓的沉入无边的识海中。

浅浅的水面上终究只余下了带着虎皮斑纹面具的人。

\----------------------------

鸢伸展了一下腰身。

还有正经事要办。这个软弱的爱哭的小子，说是把大事交给自己，却偏偏赶在这个时候醒过来。

明明已经安排给他一个限定预定版的月读世界，满足他的愿望和大家在一起了。

提太多要求的不是好孩子亚。要不要给他一点惩罚呢。

精神世界的鸢尾盘膝轻飘飘的坐在水面上。

连带着现实世界的鸢也做了一个沉思者的拄膝撑头的动作。

算了。

这个孩子已经很努力了。就是太天真，太软弱，以至于需要鸢来帮忙做点脏活。

不如再给他加一点美梦，让他再开心一点。等着的时候也能安静些。

“交给我，我照顾他。”

遥远的地方传来一声微弱的呼唤，带着不易察觉的嘶哑的破音。

“交给你？”

鸢冷冷的笑了一下，笑得不止不休，转为爆发式的大笑，“他就是为了避开你才召唤我出来的。”

你忘记了？”

对方沉默无言。

精神世界里的水波一波一波的漾开。

鸢保持着飘荡在水面上的姿势沉默不动。

掩在面具下的眉眼低低的敛着，望着水面上自己动荡不定的倒影。忽然鸢摘下面具扔进水里，掌心用力拍开飘荡着的面具，

手指划开一道波痕，水面破碎。

倒影摇摇晃晃的重新凝结起来。

昏黄色的水面上，重新出现了鸢的影子。

水面上镜像的一对红色的三勾玉在昏色的空间里明明灭灭的对视。

也许是混色的意识空间的折叠和水面波动不安，鸢的半长发在水中影那边侧发微长，长长的炸开的批发在水中柔韧的漂散开，面容更为冷硬尖锐。

一人一影面面对峙。如出一辙的冷淡的眼神。

良久以后，鸢忽然动了，以一个难以理喻的瑜伽姿势俯身向下，双腿为了保持平衡在身后高高扬起。

他凑近水面，迷离的看着倒影。膝盖折下来，摇摇晃晃的双脚看起来竟然有几分水仙一样的姿态。

鸢的脸逐渐靠近水面。

水中影忽然有了独立意识一般的晃了一下。没有呼应鸢的杂技动作。

他挺直身体，眼神转向侧边，唇边绽开一个冷笑。

“你在意识里构造一个我，就为了干这个。小鬼就是小鬼。”

话音未落，鸢的额头撞破了水面，直直的撞在水中影的唇上。将未尽的讥讽和冷笑统统的吞进口中。

一个人和一个影隔着一层薄薄的水面，彼此撕咬和争夺着。

这个类似于吻的动作，与其说是原本的柔软而温存，不如说是2个雄兽彼此争夺着上位和主动权。

水波翻滚着。鸢自己的上半身没入水中，压住水中影里的男人。

他推着水中影的男人转身，暴露出脆弱的后颈。

那人勉力还击，有力的手臂击打在鸢的脸上，胸口上，打碎了鸢的表情，击散了胸口层层叠叠的纱布。

血散了出来，和长发的流波纠缠在一起。

鸢干脆用这头发纠缠了那人的手臂，满把的头发撩起，暴露出干净的后背皮肤。

鸢狠狠的喘着气，拉紧手中的一把浓发，迫使那人仰起头来，嘴角泄出一声苦楚的哼声。

这一声倒好像是打响了什么警铃，鸢一探身咬在他的后颈与两肩之间的位置。

牙齿嵌入皮肤和筋肉之间柔软的组织，恶狠狠的深入，直到上下牙完整的咬合。

血涌了出来，鸢尝到液体的温度。

他旋转着舌头，将血涂抹在自己咬出的印痕上。

鸢惊讶的发现即使只是一个附属人格，一个被自己控制的操作的想象物，血和肌肉都是温热的。

明明皮肤是冷的，心也是冷的。为什么内里还会有温度呢。

鸢饶有兴趣的迷上了涂抹的触感，他的舌头沾着血，自己的，斑的，混合着识海中的水在斑的背上描画。

团扇的图腾刚刚成型就被一把抹开，上下拉开改成了一朵花。

斑教给他的，那朵开在神树顶上，独一无二的，会带来永恒的爱和和平的月之花。

斑的意识人格在鸢的触摸下低低的喘息着，被鸢的手臂牢牢的固定着，最初还试图摇晃躲开，最后认命一般的无动于衷。

被血的黑红两色妆点的斑，看起来非常美丽。

鸢感到一种久违的充实。

他更加卖力的勾画，树和藤条的图案映衬着那朵花，覆满斑的背后。

画满了，鸢把斑的身体转过来，面朝着自己。试图探索新的可以做画布的皮肤。

斑的双腕被束缚在身后，薄唇抿着冷酷的一线，没有任何表情泄露内心。只有一双眼睛闪烁着冷静的光芒。

鸢看不懂他的目光。

他抛弃了解读的意图，自顾自的从咽喉开始，慢慢的吮吸和啃咬，在斑的身体上留下印记，一路向下。

斑非常的冷静，看着他，除了起伏呼吸的胸部，简直是一个完美的等待他涂抹的画布。

鸢很满意。

他终于推进到禁///地开始准备下手时，斑低低的喘了一口气。

“带土。” 他轻声呼唤，语气里甚至有了一点点柔情的感觉。

鸢不为所动的忙碌着。他只在换气的空隙里抽空回了一句

“ 带土不在咯。这里只有鸢。你对他做的事，他召唤了我。”

“已经这么久了，你还没记起么，斑。”

鸢挺起身鉴赏了一下自己的作品，怜惜的摇了摇头。

“你在一天之内给他了太多的打击。你杀死了他的心，又占了他。”

“我理解你的理由。他需要指导，不能永远这样天真。”

”可惜你应该慢点来。“鸢比了一个手势。

”一次做一样事。那个受你教导的，敬你爱你服从你的我，还没有来得及成长就流失了。现在这里只有鸢。

恨你，战胜你，永远的禁锢你。这是带土传给我的意愿。”

鸢在说话间，他拆开了斑的衣带，暴露出身前最后的一片隐/////秘皮肤。准备就绪。

“而我如他所愿。”

他缓缓的侵//as//斑的身体，他的意志压制着斑，让他不能动弹甚至不能有效的组织语言。

意识的海在剧烈的波动。搅动的中心，两个人的纠/de //缠散发出炙热的能量。

似乎有什么人在外边格外卖力的吵闹。

鸢停了自己的动作，仔细听了听。似乎是要组队进行什么活动。晓的人难得聚在一起互相吵吵嚷嚷。

鸢觉得的自己应该集中力量在内里，在即将到来的大事面前，他必须要先驯服斑。现在没有足够的精力去关注这些宵小的吵闹。

这种争执的场面多半没有什么意义，只是那些若隐若现的细节，需要注意，终究不能让人看了破绽去。

鸢偏头想了一下，挥手招出了一个自己。

“阿飞。”他敷衍的挥了挥手，“听听他们说什么。不用多话，跟上和佐助与鸣人有关的小队。记录下来。”

阿飞出现时看起来和鸢一摸一样，在他落在水面上，围着鸢与斑的位置绕了一圈，仔细观察了一番，突然开口说话。阿飞的声音比鸢要高和聒噪。

他高声的笑闹着，”轮到阿飞出去玩了。”

“阿飞喜欢迪达拉前辈，可以和前辈组队吗？

“路上可以买团子吗？ 要是阿飞死了还可以回来的吗？”

鸢有点头疼的回头，瞪了一眼。阿飞弄出一片哎呀哎呀的笑声，出去了。

他分神听了听，一转眼阿飞已经和鬼鲛、迪达拉搭上了话。

唉，风评被害。

也罢。迪达拉注定活不过这次任务。无所谓。

回神时，鸢正撞上斑的眼睛。

斑怜惜的看着他。用口型说，“那时你也一直这么烦人。”

鸢冷冷的捂住了斑的眼睛，“少看不起人。”

他的身上加了力。

“我是这里的主人，拥有对所有的人格的操作权。包括你在内，都必须服从我。”

这个过程持续了不短的时间，在斑的意识体终于消散前。

鸢第一次完整的拥抱了他，倚在斑的胸前，在斑已经听不到的时候，轻声说“ 占有你，是我的意志。”

\-------------------------------------------

参考书目：《24重人格》

*我流心理学：好多年前看的，凭印象参考。没有重看。

ps，学艺不精不求甚解是我本人没错了。

*人格离解：往往发生在重大的变故中。尤其是孩子们，弱小的心灵无法容纳巨大的冲击，就从自己身上分离出一个新的人格来处理这件事，将冲击与心灵隔离开，以此保护原有的人格和心灵品格的安定——“无事发生，一切如常。”。

这些新人格的性格，行为和意志甚至性别都可以彼此不同。其中一般会有一个主人格（原人格，受创的那个），一个强大的保护者，一个温柔的关怀者，若干的小的应对激变的不稳定的小人格作为被保护者，一个愿望的圆满人格，一个极具破坏力的代表着内心的愤怒和悲怆，有时候会有作恶者和爱的人的内化。


End file.
